For a resistance random access memory (ReRAM), there is provided, in order to achieve muitilevelling, a method for modulating an amplitude (voltage) and a time of a pulse stress to be applied to an electrode and generating a plurality of high resistance states when changing a memory cell from a low resistance state (set state) to a high resistance state (reset state). In order to stably realize muitilevelling of the resistance random access memory, it is desired to enhance controllability for transiting among resistance states.